May I have this Dance?
by Violet Aura
Summary: Beastboy and Raven get invited to a masquerade ball not knowing that they are both there…Oneshot! BBRae fluff! Some RobStar!


**Summary: Beastboy and Raven get invited to a masquerade ball not knowing that they are both there…One-shot! BBRae fluff! Some RobStar**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any hotel or Snoop Dogg or anything, get it? I OWN NOTHING!**

It was early in the morning and Raven was usually the first one up so she checked the mail, "Junk, junk, bill, junk, bill, bill, junk, Starfire, Robin, junk, Me, Cyborg, Beastboy, and that's it" Raven then went to her room to read her letter, little did she know there was one she dropped on the floor addressed to Beastboy…

Raven arrived in her room and sat on her bed and read the inscription written on the back, the writing was in gold and the color of the envelope was rich creamy white, she slowly began opening the envelope which had a golden sticker for a seal, when she finally opened it, the letter itself was just as fancy as the envelope, it read:

_Dear Miss Raven,_

_You are cordially invited to the "Jump City Masquerade Ball" at Diamond Hotel, in the ballroom, on Saturday Night at 8:00 pm. Please some in a Masquerade Costume._

_We are looking forward to your presence!_

_Sincerely, Mr. and Mrs. G._

"Mr. and Mrs. G.? Never heard of them before, they sound like so secretive" Raven said to herself.

**In the Kitchen**

"Boyfriend Robin, I do not seem to "get it", you have asked your father, Bruce Wayne to throw this ball of masquerade just to make Beastboy and Raven realize their eternal love for each other?" Starfire asked her boyfriend for 2 months already, Robin.

"That's right"

"But I must wonder why the bottom is signed Mr. and Mrs. G.?"

"It stands for Mr.Grayson," Robin then pointed to himself, "And Mrs. Grayson" He then kissed Starfire on the cheeks.

"But we are not gotten married yet" Starfire giggled.

"Not yet" Robin then kissed her on the lips.

"Oh, please, get a room" Beastboy walked in.

"Good morning Beastboy" Robin said.

"How are you today, Friend Beastboy?"

"Pretty bored actually, we haven't had one single mission for a week; I wish something interesting would happen"

Robin and Starfire just smiled.

"Hey, look, I've got mail!"

Robin and Starfire quietly laughed.

**In Beastboy's room…**

"Dude, this letter looks too fancy to be for me, maybe they meant this letter for Robin, but, heck, it's addressed to me, I'll open it anyway!"

_Dear Mister Garfield_ Beastboy: "Yech, Garfield"

_You are cordially invited to the "Jump City Masquerade Ball" at Diamond Hotel, in the ballroom, on Saturday Night at 8:00 pm. Please some in a Masquerade Costume._

_We are looking forward to your presence!_

_Sincerely, Mr. and Mrs. G._

"Mr. and Mrs. G., Who are they?", "I'll think I'll ask somebody, they might know"

**Kitchen…**

"Hey, you guys, where's Rae?" Beastboy asked when he stepped into the kitchen and didn't see Raven.

"Lookin for your girlfriend already huh BB?" Cy teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Beastboy yelled.

"Yeah, that's what I said when people said Star was my girlfriend 2 months ago, now, look" Robin kissed Starfire's cheek yet again.

"Yeah, BB, ever heard of the little saying, "Opposites Attract"?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll attract Raven or Raven'll attract me" Beastboy defended, "But that's not why I came down here, do any of you guys know a Mr. and Mrs. G.?" BB added.

"Um, no" Cy lied badly.

"I do not believe I have ever heard of a Mr. and Mrs. G." Starfire also lied, but not quite as bad as Cy did.

"Hey, with a mysterious name like that, I would've remembered them" This was the best lie so far.

"Oh" Beastboy then left.

"Phew, that was close" Cy said.

"Yes, indeed"

"But we gotta keep this on a down low, the ball is still in two days and we can't let them know we're head party planners"

"Gotcha" Cy then went downstairs to his "baby".

**Next Day…4:30 am…**

Starfire tiptoed into Raven's room and carefully put a beautiful dark violet (almost black) "poofy" tube dress, dark violet gloves, dark violet high-heeled shoes and a dark violet mask on a chair.

Robin tiptoed into Beastboy's room and carefully put a well-ironed tuxedo and a black mask, not like Robin's, polished black shoes and a single red rose.

Cyborg tiptoed to a place where he was about to perform the most dangerous out of all missions, GETTING A PIECE OF CHICKEN FROM THE FRIDGE!

"Cy…" Robin switched on the lights and was tapping his foot on the ground.

"Hehehe" Cyborg laughed nervously.

"We are supposed to "get going" now, are we not?"

"Yeah, Star, we are"

**Diamond Hotel, Ballroom…**

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is big" Robin said.

"Big! Big! This place is bigger than 100 Gamestations!"

"It is very spectacular Robin" Starfire admired.

"Not as spectacular as you" Rob then kissed her cheek, big surprise huh?

"Can you two stop with all the gushy-ing!"

"Alright, let's get started, we need music"

"I can do that!" Cyborg volunteered.

"Cy, we can't play Snoop Dogg in a ballroom"

"Aww, man"

"Ok, Star, do you know any music?"

"Well, I do have some of the slow dance music Friend Raven got me for Christmas, do you think that will do?"

"I think it will, but maybe we also need some dance music"

"I have those too! Friend Beastboy gave them to me for Christmas!"

"This just goes to show that those two are a match made in heaven" Robin smiled.

**Later than Morning…**

When the three came back into the house the first things they heard were…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" This came from none other than Beastboy and Raven's room.

"I guess they found our little present" Robin grinned.

"Ok, which one of you put these in my room, or worse yet, who went in my room!"

"Friend Raven, we have been sleeping all throughout the hours of darkness, at least, I have" Starfire turned to Cyborg to make the act more convincing.

"I didn't do it!" Cy then looked at Robin.

"Why are you looking at me for? I didn't go into Raven's room"

"Then it was probably that imbecile Beastboy" Raven mumbled then walked away.

"Phew, that was close," Cy strarted "Ahh, dejavu!" he added.

**A few minutes later…**

"Ok, which one of you put all those fancy clothes in my room?" Beastboy tapped his foot on the ground.

"It wan't me!" Cy said.

"Nor was it me" Starfire continued

"Nu-uh" Robin ended.

Beastboy then retreated to his room.

**In Raven's room…**

'That dress is beautiful, I don't want it to go to waste, hold, on, what am I thinking? I wont go to that stupid Masquerade Ball, on the other hand, no one will recognize me in that mask, maybe I will have second thoughts on this either' Raven thought.

**In Beastboy's room…**

'The person who gave me this sure put a lot of effort to iron the tux and polish the shoes and find a beautiful rose, and I wouldn't wanna be the guy to ruin his efforts, but why would I go to some crummy Masquerade Ball? But I haven't been doing much in the tower anyway, I think I might literally get bored to death, so, hey! I'll go!' Beastboy thought.

**The Next Day 7:00 pm…**

Beastboy was in the shower getting ready, singing along to some showtunes.

Rae was already done taking a shower and now she was sitting in her room trying to figure out a way to sneak out of the house without being seen by anyone.

Starfire was giggling with excitement in her room.

Robin was talking on the phone making the final decisions.

Cyborg was eating his long awaited chicken…

**In Raven's room…**

Raven had already put on her dress and gloves and her mask, then she started putting on her shoes…

**Beastboy's room…**

He had already put on his tux and his shoes and his mask, he then tried t fit the rose in his pocket…

**Back to Raven's room…**

'THUMP!'

"WHO'S THE DUMB PERSON WHO INVENTED HEELS! 'COZ I WILL PERSONALLY SCHEDULE A MEETING WITH THAT PERSON AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THAT IDIOT!"

**Back to BB's room…**

"EEEEEYOOOOOW! THAT ROSE JUST PRICKED ME! OUCH, THE PAIN!"

**Kitchen…**

"Well, they seem grateful for you gifts guys" Cy then laughed.

Starfire giggled while Robin smiled.

**OMIGOSH IT'S THE BALL! WOOOOHOOOO!**

Raven walked into the ballroom and found lots of people there, 'Well there goes my hope of finding out who this Mr. and Mrs. G. is' Raven thought.

Beastboy arrived at the ballroom and saw tons of people but one person in particular caught his eye…

**In one of the rooms in the hotel…**

There were surveillance screens all around, to keep track of the events in the hotel, just as there were cameras in the ballroom, but nobody seemed to notice.

"I don't get it Rob, why'd you invite so much people? Beastboy and Raven might not even meet each other"

"Trust me on this Cy"

**Back in the Ballroom…**

"May I have this dance?" Beastboy finally got the courage to ask Raven, remember, neither of them knows the other is there, and if any of you are wondering about Beastboy's skin...um…well…I dunno, let's just say Raven didn't notice, for the sake of the story!

"Ok" Raven had been eyeing this guy for a long time now anyway.

"You're a very good dancer" Beastboy said.

"Thank You" Raven blushed.

**In the hotel room…**

"This is priceless!" Cy was laughing and rolling around the floor.

"I am very glad that Friend Raven and Friend Beastboy will realize their love for each other!"

"And plus, this tape will make sheer blackmail in the future" Robin smiled.

**Ballroom…**

'This guy's voice sounds strangely like Beastboy's, but why in the world would Beastboy go to a ball?' Raven thought.

'This girl sounds a whole lot like Raven if I am not mistaken, but why would Raven go to a ball?'

"This place is awfully beautiful, and so is the balcony" Raven said.

"Balcony? What balcony?"

"The one outside" Raven pointed to it.

"You wanna go over there? This place is really crowded"

**Back in the hotel room…**

"Yes! Going just as planned!" Robin threw his fist in the air.

"This is going to be great!" Cy also threw his fist in the air.

"Yes!" Starfire's tried to do throw her fist in the air, but failed despearately.

**Balcony…**

"I never got to know you name" Beastboy asked Raven.

Raven thought for a minute then decided it was okay. "Raven"

"Raven?" Beastboy asked shocked.

"Huh? What's the problem?"

Beastboy slowly took off his mask.

"Beastboy?" Raven asked startled.

"The one and only" Beastboy grinned.

**Hotel room…**

"Oh man! This is getting good!" Cy's face was 3 inches from the screen.

"Friend Cyborg, I do not think it is very safe to put you face near the screen, it will damage your eyes"

"Um…" Robin quickly backed-up from the screen.

**Balcony…**

"I cant believe it was you" Raven said.

"Why not, Rae"

"You were so sweet, it was so unlike you"

"You don't think I'm sweet, I feel so hurt" Beastboy put a hand over his chest.

Raven laughed, "But I must admit, I was kind of disappointed to realize that you were that sweet-talking guy.

"Why?"

"Cuz I like you just the way you are" Raven then kissed him, and ofcourse Beastboy didn't wait at all to kiss Raven back.

**Hotel Room…**

"WOOOOHOOO!" Cyborg howled.

"FINALLY!" Robin shouted.

"I am so happy!" Star did loops in the air.

The three ran down to see the new couple.

**Balcony…**

"Hey you guys" Robin greeted.

"ROBIN! What are you doing here!" Raven yelled.

After a little explanation, Beastboy smiled and said, "Thank You"

Robin and Starfire and Cyborg laughed.

Raven smiled, something she never really does.

**Next Day…**

Raven was on Beastboy's lap while BB was flipping channels.

Starfire's head was on Robin's shoulders.

"Hey Rob, I've got a question, how did you know that Beastboy and Raven would find each other through that crowd?" Cy asked.

"Cy, I know love," Rob gestured towards to Starfire, "And I also know that love dosen't have any boundaries"

**So how did you guys like it? PLEASE REVIEW! Thank You to anyone who will review in advance!**


End file.
